ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Iromov 'Reverend' Feather-Foot
General info Name: Iromov Feather-Foot Race: Loxodon Class: Rogue Background: Criminal Diety: Ki Lyonsfriend,a mostly fictional representation of a deceased Untheric Goddess of the Earth Size: Medium Speed: 30 Natural AC: 17 Languages: Common, Untheric, Thieves Can't, Elvish, Dwarvish Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Level: 2 Health * Hit Dice: 1d8 per rogue level, 2d8 * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per rogue level after 1st * Max Hit Points: 23 Stats Str: 13 (+1) Dex: 19 (+4) Con: 19 (+4) Int: 14 (+2) Wis: 15 (+2) Cha: 10 Proficiencies Skills * Class; Choose four from: *# Insight *# Investigation *# Perception *# Sleight of Hand* Background * Deception * Stealth* *Denotes Expertise Features and Traits Racial Traits * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift * Loxodon Bravery: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Natural Armor: You have thick, leathery skin. When you aren’t wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield’s benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Mason’s Proficiency: You gain proficiency with mason’s tools. * Stonecunning: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your normal proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. * Keen Smell: Thanks to your sensitive trunk, you have advantage on Wisdom (Perception)and Intelligence (Investigation)checks that rely on smell. Class Proficiency * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords * Tools: Thieves’ tools, Card Gaming Set (Background) Features * Expertise: At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves’ tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies.At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves’ tools) to gain this benefit. ** Stealth ** Slight of Hand * Sneak Attack: Beginning at 1st level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe’s distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. You don’t need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn’t incapacitated, and you don’t have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table * Thieves’ Cant: During your rogue training you learned thieves’ cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows you to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves’ cant understands such messages. It takes four times longer to convey such a message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages, such as whether an area is dangerous or the territory of a thieves’ guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a safe house for thieves on the run. * Cunning Action: * Arcane Trickster Archetype Background Features * Criminal Contact Tools * Mason's Tools * Thieves’ tools Future Feats to take * Magic Initiate Cleric ; PHB pg 168 * Ritual Caster: Cleric ; PHB pg 169 * Healer ; PHB pg 167 Inventory * Shortsword * a shortbow and quiver of 20 arrows * Burglar's Pack * Holy Symbol of Ki: Amulet (Female Lion head with the Untheric rune for luck on her forhead) * Cleric Robes * 1 HP potion * Frog statue 40 GP Currency * PL: * GP: 146 * EL: * SL:101 Spells Cantrips Arcane Trickster * Mage Hand * Minor Illusion * Prestidigitation Magic Initiatie Level 1 Arcane Trickster * Silent Image * Find Familiar * Shield Magic Initiate Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Loxodon Category:Rogue